


Nightmares and Daydreams

by RivalFlower



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Doki Doki, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Shipping, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalFlower/pseuds/RivalFlower
Summary: It's the same as always, same conversations, same people. Joining Monika's club sounds...fun, right? At least that's what Yuri thinks, before she gets launched into the deep end of the many personalities her new friends have...Rating gone back to Teen and up, as there will be basically anything you can find in DDLC-WITH WARNINGS!(but no bad language *cough* Act 2 Yuri *cough*)This is my first work on here, so please be patient! Updates on most weekends!-RivalFlower





	1. Starting Again and Secrets

“Is she even listening?” I heard an impatient voice, but it seemed far away. I felt my head tipping to the side, as I felt a breeze fly by my deep purple hair. My hearing picked up on distant yelling and I opened my eyes to see a dark room. But, I saw them. “No.” I said, my voice slightly shaking,” No, no, no!” I tried to shake my head but felt the ground behind my head as I realised that I had fallen backwards, and as the image of them faded, I fell back into reality.

“Hey. New Girl!” The unfamiliar high-pitched voice spoke again, before sighing. The vision of this scene was slightly blurry, but I could roughly make out two other faces, other than Monika, who had encouraged me to join in the first place.

I could see the hairs of these two other girls were both a bright pink, with one of them... a red bow-I realised as my vision became slightly more focused. Then I adjusted my vision, looking straight ahead and then, I screamed. 

Why did you do that? They’ll judge you.

"Yuri?” I recognised Monika’s voice. “Are you okay?”  
“Ugh. Dummy! You made me jump, screaming at me like that. It wasn’t my fault that you came to this room and- “  
Monika shushed her. “Natsuki, she just fainted, give her a break.”

I-I fainted? No…I just wanted to fit in or not be noticed, either would’ve been fine, but this is too much attention for my liking.  
This was the first club I’d ever managed to come to. I just was going to sit down and read, but-

“I’m sorry, I fainted?” I replied, out loud.  
Monika brushed my purple hair away from my face and helped me onto a chair, my head still spinning slightly from the recent events.  
I could see the other girl, Natsuki (who I now knew the name of from Monika) walking away in the direction of the cupboard.  
“Well, that certainly was an entrance, Yuri.” Monika giggled. I blushed, feeling my cheeks go a deep red. “Anyway, Nat is getting her Manga if you were wondering.”  
“But-But Manga isn’t literature is it?” I replied quietly.  
Suddenly, Natsuki popped her head round the door and yelled, with a pout returning to her face, “MANGA IS LITERATURE!” and returned with a huff to reaching her Manga.

As she yelled, there was a clatter of chairs as the girl with a red bow on her head said ”Oops, I’m so clumsy”, before adding a half-hearted laugh onto the end.  
“That’s Sayori,” Monika introduced us before whispering in my ear, ”She’s having a bad day today”.

Monika and I both sat down to read, but I couldn’t help noticing the little glances Natsuki made at me before I looked up to see her shocked. With that, she crossed her arms and turned around to continue with her “Literature”. 

I pulled out a large red-covered book from out of my bag, which landed with a thump on the desk in front of me.

Sayori, the girl with a slightly crumpled collar and open blazer, looked at me, startled by the sudden loud noise. As our eyes met, I looked into them, noticing the dull shade of blue they had become. I had remembered seeing her briefly in the hallway once. She was talking to Monika that day, with a huge smile on her face and bright blue eyes shining as she gazed up at her.

I never thought Monika would want to be friends with someone like me. No one ever wants to talk to me, and they probably figure that it's best to leave me alone anyway. Most of my time in the classroom, I spend writing poetry or stories, or reading. But why Monika? Monika, of all people, came to talk to me, she listened and we've been friends for nearly 4 years now. It's not like she needed someone to talk to. Anyone would talk to her. Anyone still can, but that's because everyone knows her. Unlike the popularity that most people get from being sporty or getting into 10 detentions a day, Monika gets it from being able to help anyone out. I-I guess I'm just another of those people that look up to her, but why has she put up with me this lo-

"Yuri, are you sure you're okay, you haven't turned the page in a good 5 minutes. You get through pages in 30 seconds..."  
"Huh? Oh, I-I'm sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess..." I turned my head away from Monika, my hair sheltering my face. I felt my cheeks slightly burning.

That's the problem with Monika, she's gotten to know me so well, that anyway that I act differently, she's concerned about me, which feels good, because I've never been used to people looking after me.

But, everyone has secrets, and so few are revealed to anyone, with others being stored away for safekeeping. You can hide anything, anything at all- with enough practice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until we meet again in the next chapter, goodbye! ^_^  
> -RivalFlower


	2. Tantrums and Teardrops

"Okay, everyone! I have an idea for us all- we should introduce ourselves in the best way to Yuri," Monika gestures towards me, her right hand resting calmingly on my left arm. I-I can do this, they're probably more anxious than me...right?  
"What do you want us to do now Monika? Bake the new girl some cupcakes? Clean her clothes? Buy her a new book?" Natsuki scowled, a sour attitude on her little face. I've got to admit she looked adorable, her ribbons in her pigtails trailing over her face, but how could I be kind, if she will continue to treat me like this?

"I-I knew this would be a mistake, Moni." I said, quietly, "I'm so sorry for wasting anyone's time here."

"I didn't want any new members here either! You should've asked us first!" Natsuki really was putting an effort in to be cruel, wasn't she...  
I continued packing my bag, in order to leave. I overhear the conversation:  
"Natsuki! You can't be mean to Yuri, I only just managed to get her to build up confidence to come. And yes, that is a good idea! Baking cupcakes for her sounds good. It'll make her feel welcome!"  
Natsuki made a few grumbling noises that sounded like "It-it! I..." Before she yelled: "IT WAS SARCASM, MONIKA!"

"Ah, yes." Monika said, miraculously keeping her cool with this child. Yes, she may have been only a year younger than us, but she acted like a spoiled child. However, her figure suggested different. Her height was very short, even shorter than Sayori, which I wasn't expecting at all and her collarbones and neck seemed unhealthily thin, like she was underfed or something, of course I could just be over-thinking things again, which I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

I snapped back into reality, seeing multiple faces glancing up at me expectantly, as if waiting for an answer to something.

"I-I'm ever so sorry, but I think I may have, um, been not focused in the conversation that has been occurring."

Sayori laughed, nervously. I think I just made a problem.  
Natsuki ran towards the door, where I was stood. Then I had caught her eye. It was unlike anything that I had encountered in the past hour of the Literature Club.  
"N-Natsuki?" I tried to speak to her, but I had noticed something in particular.  
Teardrops.  
Teardrops rolling down her face. Her pink eyes gazing up at me, like she expected me to do something, anything. I'd never properly noticed her eyes before, but now they were shining with tears.

"Can I help you, Yuri?" She whispered, her voice slightly cracking as she emphasised my name at the end.  
Without waiting for an answer, she pushed past me. This was unexpected and so I ended up falling onto the wall. Natsuki looked up at me and burst into more, fresh tears before running out of the room.

"Well," Monika broke the silence, after an awkward minute of us three wondering what to do, "That was an unfortunate first impression Natsuki just made on you, I'm sorry on her behalf.

She then went over to Sayori, who had been staring out of the window for the past few minutes, without making a sound.

"I'll see you later..." My voice trailed off at the end as Monika didn't seem to be paying much attention to me.  
'It's fine, Yuri' I told myself quietly, 'You're used to it'

And besides, I feel like that was enough social interaction for today. Maybe tomorrow Natsuki and Sayori will be better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, goodbye! =)  
> -RivalFlower


	3. Fainting and Flowers

I carefully shut the door behind me, leaning on the dark wood, before sliding down it. I don't know how long I stayed there. It felt like hours and I can't even remember what I was thinking of, myself.  
But, I made a mistake: I got up too fast. And...black.

I fell to the floor, narrowly missing the door, thank goodness. 

It was them. The same people I saw in the club room, when I fainted.  
"Yuri!" They both spoke to me, reaching out their arms,"Yuri!" They repeated again. Their voices sounded slightly robotic, fake even.

I knew who my thoughts were trying to show me, but I refused to accept it as reality. They weren't real.  
But. They were here once.

\-----------------------------------------------  
I woke up, another few hours later.  
"Wow, I'm being so productive today." I said, to myself sarcastically.  
The house felt empty and eerily silent. Not that it wasn't always lonely, it's been like this for the past...year? I can't even tell anymore.

I realised I was staring at the ceiling now. The once white, glossy paint had turned a dull, creamy yellow. I should repaint it or something, but I don't want to change anything. 

I carefully sat up and got to my feet, without the feeling of dizziness washing over me.

I walked to the kitchen. I hadn't eaten in...8 hours? That's pretty bad. I made do with the vegetables and cooked some rice. It was a questionable meal, but it filled me up. I have work in the morning. Then, I got my school bag and opened up my maths book. "Trigonometry homework." I said with a sigh. 10th grade isn't fun, especially with the amount of homework. I have more important things to do. At least it passes time, I guess...

After finishing my homework, I go upstairs to my room and think.  
The time has gone so, so fast today. Fainting twice in the space of 2 hours really exhausted me. I reached across my newly made bed to grab my book. I get absorbed into books, more than you'd expect. Like, so absorbed that my personality gets affected by the characters. That's part of where my slightly Yandere side came from. Like, I'd kill for my lover, to get to them, to be with them. To be honest, this is why I've never been in a proper relationship. I've been called insane, or crazy so, so many times. That's pretty much when Moni came into my life. After so many rejections, I'd given up.

As I think of this, I feel tears slowly running down my cheek. I practically owe my whole sanity to Monika. I hugged my book close and fell asleep, the moonlight shining in through my slightly-parted curtains.

\---------------------------------------

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm. It's sound was the opening theme song to one of my favourite animes- Yuri!!! On Ice  
I make sure to change the alarm song frequently, otherwise I end up sleeping through it. I look at the time- 5:30am

I sigh, as I walk to the shower, a waterfall flooding out of the shower head.  
As I leave my house at 6am, I realise that none if my friends know about my job. I guess it avoids questions. 

I could clearly remember the day when I was looking for my job. Every store I asked, every market stall wasn't in need of any employees. That, or that they didn't want a 9th grader working in their business. 

However, there was one shop that actually let me work for them: a florist! It was fairly good pay, and early in the morning before school. It was perfect, and I get to breathe in the scent of the sweet flowers. My job basically involves delivering flowers on a bike. I open the door and see the happy faces that greet me everyday. "Yuri! Hello!" A voice calls from in the other door. That's Cherry. They're my manager. Every single day that I've been here, they've always been so nice to me. Cherry hands me a list, with a smile on their face, "Here's a list of all the addresses for today!"  
"Hmmm, there's not as many as usual." I stated. 3 addresses wasn't at all what I was expecting.  
"Yuri, you'll be forgetting the date-in a week it'll be Valentines Day! People will be waiting for them, you'll have a load to deliver then!"  
I nodded and smiled, remembering. Another Valentines Day without anyone by my side, sounds fun.  
"Goodbye, Cherry!" I responded, leaving the Florists and getting onto my bike to ride to the first address.

\-----------------------------------

I get back to my house, with an hour still to spare. It's better to be early rather than late, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Right, so my most frequent updates will be at the weekend, with a possible update during the week! So, just so you know, don't expect updates everyday, though I will try to update as much as I can! Until the next chapter!  
> -RivalFlower ^-^


	4. Catastrophes and Crushes

I end up laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I hear dogs barking in the distance and birds fluttering outside my dusty window. Everything just seems so calm and relaxed, almost as if this unexpected peace is foreshadowing something. However, I shake this unnecessary feeling off- it's probably me just overthinking everything again. They used to tell me that. But those people left me. I ignore this thought also, shoving it into the back of my mind as I wonder what will happen on this day. I want to get to know the girls better. Monika has already gotten to know me fairly well, but there are somethings you don't share with anyone.

I hear a buzz from my phone as the alarm song begins playing. I sigh and say to myself, "Time to get up again."  
Having a lay in when you know all your work has been done really is nice, once in a while anyway. 

I slowly get up, sliding my school uniform over my head and gracefully galloping down the stairs. I'd managed to keep my house clean for the majority of time, but with so many events happening suddenly, it's hard to find time. I realise that by thinking this, I am stalling slightly and I grab my bag and keys and race out of the door. I'm glad that I don't have to pack anything else.

I hear the chattering of a few students as they go on their daily walk to school. This means I'm slightly early again. Today seems slow. As I walk, I gaze up at the cherry blossoms. I then realise that I have made it.

"Yuri!" I hear someone call my name.  
"Hmm?" I mutter, confused, until people's heads turning around gives the person away-Monika. 'Of course it would be her, who else would it be', I think for a moment before acknowledging her. "Hello Monika, it is a lovely morning, don't you think?"  
She laughs, a loud genuine laugh that makes me smile. "What now?" I say.  
"You're so formal and polite Yuri- I love you!"  
I laugh and link arms with her as we go inside, the people who were looking at us, backing away, possibly because of Monika's confidence. She says those three words a lot:"I love you". It honestly is an amazing feeling; appreciation is something that can easily cheer you up.

We walk to our classroom together, enjoying a stroll through the busy corridors before we entered, for the beginning of our school day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rings, making warning signs flash through my daydreaming brain, as I got startled and jumped up.  
"Yuri?"  
My attention was then drawn to our teacher. He was looking directly at me. I then realised that I was the only one stood up. There was a smack when I clumsily crashed into my desk as I sat down. I quickly gazed to the floor, avoiding any embarrassing eye contact as I heard several students snicker at me.  
"Class dismissed." He continued as pupils flooded out of the classroom.  
Monika caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "Hey, are you okay today? You seem a little off."  
"M-me? Oh, I'm sorry, I may be a little tired, that's all." My words didn't seem convincing enough to Monika, but I think she let it pass.

We walked in an awkward silence to the lunch hall, where Sayori called us over.  
"Monikaaaaa!" Sayori yelled, making several faces glance in her direction. Monika smiled in return and pushed me towards the table to sit down.  
Monika and Sayori sat on one side of the table and-  
Wait. Someone burying their head in manga was sat opposite them.  
"Natsuki, move your bag for Yuri."  
Oh no. Oh please no.  
I smiled at her as she scowled and knocked her bag onto the floor. This was going to be a long lunch.

I looked over at her face as her pretty pink eyes flickered over the pages.  
"Are you going to eat, Natsuki?" I asked, trying to get her attention.  
She froze.  
"No,um, no I left it at home." She replied, her voice slightly shaking.

This was a side I've never seen before of her.  
"Well, would you like a cookie?"  
I'd bought a packet of cookies at the canteen, and I was glad I had, because immediately her eyes lit up as she reached for one and began to take a bite until she rested her arms on the table.  
"Are you sure I can have it?" She asked, her eyes now showing a hopeful emotion.  
Without thinking, I reached over my bag and pushed the cookie into her mouth as she smiled.  
"Why are you being so nice?" She questioned, a new tone of doubt in her voice. "I met you yesterday and you seemed really weird and now you're just giving me food, dummy!"  
Well, that didn't last long. I sighed and shifted my bag closer towards me, as I picked up a cookie and bit a large piece off.

Monika and Sayori were both giggling at this point, instead of the muffled laughter they had been trying to hide during this scene.  
"Hey!" Natsuki said, looking up from her manga and cookie. "Do you mind?"  
"We'll be back in a minute," Monika spluttered through her laughter, as she took Sayori's arm and walked away.

This gave me the chance to look at Natsuki in more detail, without feeling uncomfortable.  
Her coral pink hair was falling over her face as she continued reading. She had light red ribbons decorating her hair and her small figure made her uniform baggy around her arms. She really was adorable.  
"Yuri!" I saw her yell at me. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh-oh! I'm sorry, I must've been daydreaming..." I replied, trying to choose my words carefully.  
"Daydream without looking at me like a creep then!"

I messed up. I messed up. I messed up!  
I awkwardly got out my book and began reading to avoid any more accidental conversations with Natsuki.  
But I couldn't focus on my book.  
I could only focus on her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for missing last weekend's updates, but it was for a good cause, I promise- playing Doki Doki New Eyes! The mod from Yuri's point of view. This means I now understand her a little more- yay!  
> But don't worry, my holidays are coming up in a week and so that means more writing time!  
> I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> -RivalFlower (^-^)/


	5. Contention and a Cupcake

For the rest of the meal that we sat alone together it was sadly silent apart from the constant turning of my book pages while I continued eating and the occasional turning of Natsuki's manga page while she continued nibbling on the cookie.

"Y-you know, you can have another cookie if you want" I cautiously said, shocking myself at my own politeness to Natsuki. With my words, I pushed the packet of the sweet snacks towards her, the packet crunching loudly, making Natsuki slightly startled, her short, puffy hair shaking with her sudden movement. 

As she looked me in the eyes and nodded, the remainder of the half-eaten cookie that she'd chewed away at the edges for so long was quickly shoved into her mouth, as if she was hiding a smile. 

With us looking into each other's eyes for a spilt-second it reminded me of the events that took place yesterday. Natsuki had acted like she hated me, the crystal teardrops flowing down her face, with a hurt look in her eyes. However, she had decided not to bring it up, so I decided to leave the topic be.

I heard quiet footsteps behind me, but Natsuki failed to do so, resulting in Sayori screeching and putting her hands on Natsuki's shoulders quickly. 

But, Natsuki...she didn't react hardly at all. Maybe the smallest flinch, but her eyes (yet again) seemed to show the most emotion. Her eyes welled up as Sayori stepped back, avoiding her and sitting down, with Monika pulling her towards herself and whispering. 

"Natsuki?" I said. Her brightly-coloured manga was hiding her face as she wiped away the tears. 

The lunch hall had quietened down now, as many people had finished eating and so I was able to hear Monika say in Sayori's ear,"This is the second time she's cried in two days though, when we've never seen her do this before." 

Then, the bell rung. Next lesson I guess, one lesson until the club. "I will see you later." I muttered, quietly. 

Without waiting for a reply, I got up and walked away. I guess Natsuki was just having mixed, weird feelings... 

\------------------------------------------ 

The last lesson was dragging on. Every time I looked at the clock, only a few seconds had passed. None of the teachers pay attention in the school anyway. I rest my head on my hands, waiting for something interesting to happen, but obviously there was nothing; I snapped out of my daydream as the last person exited the room and shut the door behind them. I'd rather not be late again and faint after running across the school grounds. 

After a careful walk, I open the clubroom door to find Natsuki sat at a table reading manga. A cupcake sat in the tub was sat in front of her and as I walked in, she stood up and there was a pink cupcake with purple icing on the top held out to me. 

"I just had cooking...I thought I'd give you this to say thanks for giving me something earlier." She wasn't properly looking at me as she said these words to me, but as I reached out, she snatched the plastic tub back and said:"Don't take it personally or anything!" 

I was confused by this, but after I made sure she had finished speaking, I carefully wrapped my fingers around the cupcake, pulling back the white case and sinking my teeth into the cherry flavoured cake. I then wiped my mouth and began complimenting her. It was literally perfect, light and fluffy, with the cherry flavour just there. 

When I looked up, her eyes were glowing. Goodness, she's... 

STOP 

After having a battle in my mind, I focus on what Natsuki is doing. She begins shuffling away towards her bag, so I also open my bag and get my book out. This week it happens to be another horror story, that's tied in with a romance that begins with a friendship. My bookmark reveals that I'm past halfway in the story. 

I place my bag on the ground and begin reading. Only a few seconds pass, before I see Natsuki reading over my shoulder, puzzled. "Um, Natsuki? I find it a little distracting with you reading my book from behind me." "I don't get this language. The story seems weird and boring with no pictures on the page? What is this?" She mutters, but as she is close behind me, I hear her quite clearly. 

"If you didn't realise I can hear practically everything that you are saying. As well as this, you don't need pictures, what's wrong with your mind creating the ideal characters for the multiple paragraph long descriptions?" I replied, a bit flustered with her comments, when her books are practically all drawings and no writing.

"But-but!" She pauses, clearly thinking about the words she wants to say. "Oh, wait. I get it, you still think Manga isn't literature."

"I-I'm sorry if I offended you." I stuttered.

"Too right! This clubroom happens to be the safe place of my Manga. So, yes, idiot. You offended me a lot."

"Was me offending you part of the conversation that I missed and you cried over..."  
Natsuki looked away, meaning oh no... I think I hurt her.

"It wasn't that, actually. I'd just had a hard day, and the others were teasing me about something." Her voice began shaking a little.

"Would you like if we talked about it?" I quietly said, hoping my thoughts could comfort her.

"Excuse me? I don't need your help! What do you think we are... best friends?!"  
I sighed and continued reading. She didn't have to be so cruel and ungrateful towards me.

A few moments later, the door opened and Monika and Sayori walked in, Monika sitting on the teacher's desk and Sayori sliding into a seat. I felt relieved at them breaking the silence between me and Natsuki, even if the absence of noise only lasted a short amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking a while to get this chapter out, but the busiest weeks of the summer are over now!  
> I'm also sorry for the multiple excuses used in the notes  
> XD  
> -RivalFlower =P


	6. Novels and Nosiness

"Okay everyone! Let's properly start the club" Monika said.  
Sayori cheered happily and I gave a half-hearted "Yay!", but Natsuki stayed quiet and avoided my eye contact.  


"We'll start off by reading, and then we need to talk about a task that I've thought of." 

We all nodded happily in response to this. I couldn't help but notice Natsuki walking back from the cupboard with a manga book. The book filled her arms and she had to quietly kick the door to exit the small room. She sat down at a desk near the window and then begun reading, each page taking a long time to read. Occasionally, her hair would fall from behind her ears and she would tuck it back away, not taking her eyes off the page. 

After this, I had realised that after watching Natsuki, I'd not read anything myself, but my mind was racing and so I continued looking around the silent room. 

Monika seemed to be reading a novel, and judging by the small part of the cover that I could see from where I was sat, one of an imaginary world, with white clouds in a pale blue sky. Sayori was reading out of an old book, the cover brown and falling apart with golden letters. The gold also continued onto the spine of the book, with flowers and leaves decorating it. It seemed like an old, classic book you'd find at Libraries years ago. 

After analysing everyone else's books, I continued on with mine. Another horror story, with the pages black on the edges and the cover a dusty grey. 

\---------- 

After half an hour of silence, Monika carefully shut her book, sliding in an emerald green bookmark. She glances at her watch, before speaking. 

"Okay everyone! Let's stop reading for now. We need to talk about my idea." 

There's a few moments of shuffling as we put our books in our bags. 

Monika walks to the front of the room. 

"Okay, so as Yuri joined recently and Natsuki only joined...two weeks ago today, I think we should introduce ourselves in a good way." 

Natsuki sighed and began grumbling, "This is where she tried to blackmail me yesterday..." 

"But, however. I think we should do this with-" 

There's a pause as she begins "drumrolling" on the desk. 

"Poetry." 

"That was anticlimactic." Natsuki spoke up after some startled seconds. 

"I'm not so sure about this, but I guess I'm willing to try. " I say hesitantly. 

Sayori seems to have already agreed and begins jotting down ideas on a notepad. 

"Will you give it a go, Natsuki?" Monika asked, while pleading- her green eyes gazing up at the girl. 

"Hmph. I could try, maybe. Don't expect too much. " 

Maybe after sharing poems she could understand me more and I could understand her more too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get a chapter out, but it's 2:30am and I've only been inspired enough to write now oops!  
> I'll get editing this properly in the morning and hopefully get back up to date with the "weekly posts"  
> -Flower ^-^
> 
> The chapter has now been edited, but let me know if you spot anything else =)


	7. Shopping and Secrets

The clubroom was silent, silent apart from the knocking of Monika putting the chairs up onto the desk to help the cleaners in the morning.  
Both Natsuki and Sayori had left already and I was packing away. 

"Hey Monika?" I said, across the room."I have no idea what to write about in my poem."  
Monika looked up and said, "Monika's writing tip of the day- feelings are a good topic to write on, the inspiration may greet you unexpectedly!"  
I laughed at her response, "Thank you, I needed that! Would you like to walk home with me?"  
\------------------  
I finished waving goodbye to her and I watched Monika walking down her street, her coral brown hair swaying behind her.

I was only a few streets away, but I decided to stop for a few minutes to get some food as I was running out. 

The shop was fairly empty, which surprised me as it was normally busy at that time. Like every other visit to the shop, I couldn't stay away from the book section and as I rounded the corner of the aisle, I noticed a small pink-haired girl reading a cookery book. 

"It's strange to see you here, Natsuki." I commented, with a smile.  
I then noticed a man walking towards us, "Suki! You have a friend I see."  
"Yuri, this is my papa." She smiled, sadly.  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her away, "We have a lot to do, we can't stay and talk to your friend!"  
I now noticed a slight slur in his voice and Natsuki seemed to be acting strong, but her face looked exhausted.  
She dropped the book on the floor and with a bag in her hand, she walked out of the store with her papa.

I picked up the book she had dropped, and noticed a slip of paper hanging out of it. 

'Meet me at the park tonight.  
[Phone number]  
Please.  
Natsuki '

I guessed that she saw me walking around the store in order to write this note.  
There was something I didn't like about that man though.  
I paid for my items and walked out of the store, past the few houses to my home.  
\-------

I couldn't stop thinking about her.  
What does he mean "Stuff to do"?  
Am I over thinking everything again?  
I had a sudden pause of realisation. She gave me her phone number. 

I picked up my phone, texted her a quick:  
"Hello, it's Yuri"  
And anxiously sat waiting for a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last update- the editing will be done tomorrow!
> 
> I keep forgetting to write. Oops.  
> I'm also sorry if this is short, but hey this is better than nothing right?  
> I need a better schedule/routine.
> 
> I'm working on it though!  
> -Flower \\(._.)/


	8. Notes and Nights

As I waited anxiously for a reply, I was thinking of poem inspiration and what Monika had said.  
"Inspiration can come from anywhere..." I murmured to myself.   
Writer's block can be difficult, but I remember the curiosity that has grasped me about Natsuki. So, I picked up my pen and began writing.  
The words flowed out onto the white paper with an excited scribble along each line. And then my eyes moved from the paper to my phone. It's screen had lit up with the message icon coming through. It was from Natsuki. The sentence was very short, I guess it reminds me of her. At this thought, I giggle and then proceed to actually reading the message. I scrunched up my eyes, trying to make some sense of it: "Trust in me, you read the paper right?-Natsuki"  
Why would she be so unspecific? I do understand, I need to meet her TONIGHT. But when? She asked me, out of all people and I'm just confused as to why. I look at the clock and decide that I'll wait a little longer, until sunset. I pulled on my usual creme-coloured jumper and black leggings and then added boots. I sat staring at the clock for a good 5 minutes at least, before getting impatient and leaving the house. It's better to be early, I guess.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sunlight had pretty much gone, leaving the sky a beautiful shade of deep blue. The twinkling stars and streetlight above the bench I was resting lit up the park. Then, finally, I saw her. Her bright hair was hidden by an oversized yellow raincoat hood.  
"Hello, Natsuki!" I said trying to welcome her on this old bench. She sniffs and then sits down. "It's not raining you know, if you want to take down your hood."  
She had a little smile on her face, with her thin pink lips parting slightly, showing her teeth. Her hood reluctantly fell from her head and under her eyes was a mixture of lack of sleep, pink from-by the looks of it- crying and badly done concealer.  
I place my hand under her chin and gently lift it, so she looks at me. I succeed in this, and she gazes up at me in surprise. I move my hands down to her shoulders.  
"Have you got something on your mind?" I say, "You seem not as grumpy as usual" I giggle

"Yuri? Do you, um," Natsuki paused and scratched her head, breaking the gaze between us. "You don't happen to have any food on you, do you?"  
She probably saw the awkward look on my face and said,"I-I forgot to eat before leaving." This I didn't fully believe.  
"Not on me, but I haven't eaten since lunch either, so would you like to go to my house? It's getting colder anyway..." My voice trailed off as I saw her shiver in her coat.  
"Yeah, that sounds great! But, I can pay you back...eventually." Her face lit up at the mention of this, so we began walking down the dark pathway.

After a short while, we got to my house. The house was lit up by a lantern-shaped light and I unlocked my door and pulled Natsuki with me, by her wrist .  
Her wrists were painfully thin. The bones stuck out and her skin tone was a very pale white. She carefully pulled her wrist out of my grasp and I looked down at the short girl, who slid her hand in-between my fingers. Her hand hung limply and I squeezed it tightly as she dragged me in the direction of my own kitchen. What am I doing? This girl is actually going to be the death of me, I just know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back off hiatus! Still no promise of future updates but I'm not finished with the story just yet =P  
> -Echo  
> (RivalFlower)


End file.
